Ice Dancing
by Zamirax
Summary: “Shiki, let’s face it, I’m no good at this. I may be a model but I don’t have any balance at all. I can’t skate or dance." "I never said it would be easy." Shiki X Rima one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino**

**XXXXX**

**Ice Dancing**

"Um, Shiki, is the ice even solid enough to skate on?" Rima asked, as she tied her skates.

"Rima, look around you. Where are we?" he asked her.

Rima looked all around the deserted skating rink. She looked at all the empty bleachers then looking up at the roof. She wondered how much snow was up there now. This is where humans go to skate, she noted. When she finished tying her skate she said, "Well, I guess it is safe out here then, but are you sure that the ice won't crack?"

"Come on, Rima," Shiki said, taking her hand in his and pulling her gently to her feet. "We're skating whether you like it or not." His firm hand in hers, he helped steady her. Rima felt a little off balance as she walked to the ice-stating rink.

Rima kept stumbling as she walked out onto the ice. And each time she fell into Shiki's arms, he held her for a moment and then helped to steady herself once more. "Shiki, let's face it, I'm no good at this. I may be a model but I don't have any balance at all. I can't skate or dance," she said after falling down on the ice for the tenth time.

Shiki shook his head. "I never said it would be easy, besides if you keep practicing then you'll get better every time. Do you know how many times I fell on the ice?" He asked with a playful grin as he danced around her.

"Um let me guess… you have never fallen on ice, and never missed a step in dance," she said trying to stand up but falling.

Shiki shook his head again. "Your wrong, weren't you there at the last dance I went to?" he asked, as he bent down to look into her blue eyes. His deep blue eyes seemed darker than the sky. He smiled at her, a smile that sent warmth all through her body. Her legs, which were freezing and bruising all over, were stronger now than ever. Shiki's hand took hold of hers, and she felt as though she were flying. Just the touch of his hand gave her the strength she needed to stand. "I fell down just as many times as you," he said in her ear as he helped her to her feet again.

When she stood once more he didn't let go. Shiki brought Rima to the wall where she stood watching him skate on his own. Rima watched him as he skated, this way and that way. He twirled and spun, he was dancing on ice. Rima knew that he was just showing off, though she couldn't hold back a smile as he flew through the air and landed gracefully on the ice again. Rima started clapping, and he turned to see her smiling at him. He felt a rush of excitement run through him as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Come on," he said skating to her side. "You're going to learn how to dance," he said pulling her away from the safety of the wall. Her breath caught in her throat at his words, and she tried to ignore that feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"But…" Rima's tongue stopped working when he looked at her.

Shiki didn't let go of her hand, and he didn't let her fall. There was something magical about dancing on ice. Rima loved the feel of his protective hand in hers, and the way, he'd never let her fall again. Shiki was right, he wasn't very good at dancing, but out there on the ice, he was amazing. Rima smiled as the cool wind blew through her hair. She loved how the lightest touch of his hand could guide her. He spun her around like they where actually dancing. Rima felt as though she were dancing on clouds.

The morning would be approaching soon, but Rima didn't want to go. The warmth inside her felt good. She never wanted to leave his side. "Come on, the sun will be up soon," Shiki said guiding her towards the door. Rima looked up at Shiki. "Don't give me that look, Rima" Shiki said firmly. "We'll come back tomorrow night." The sound of his voice sent a shiver of delight down her spine.

"You were an angel out there," he whispered in her ear as he took hold of her hand and walked her to one of the bleachers. She sat down and started untying her skates. Shiki stood back against the wall and watched her. Rima looked down at her skates, doing her best to keep from staring at Shiki. When she did look up at him, he was still watching her. He was so strong, so powerful, and yet so gentle.

Rima's cheeks began to burn deep red, which was something that wouldn't happen often. Shiki chuckled, and pushed his hair out of his face. He smiled at her, and Rima could feel the place where her heart was supposed to be starting to melt. He was an angel, an angel that Rima wanted all to herself.

As Shiki walked along side of her Rima blurted out "Shiki, will you kiss me?"

He looked at her confused but then something deep in his blue gaze burst to life, his desire for her, and he kissed her in the middle of the snow falling down. On this freezing night, he kissed her.

**N/A: Okay I had to add that last part in there. I know I haven't been writing very much… and this maybe isn't the best fic I've done of Shiki & Rima, but please R&R. **

**~Zamirax~ **


End file.
